bite me!
by JungkimParksushim20
Summary: keika Jaejoong berhasil masuk kerajaan Bigeast, ia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, namun sang pangeran menaruh perhatian lebih padanya, padahal mungkin ia hanya seorang manusia biasa.
**CHAPTER 1**

 **Title : bite me**

 **Genre : fantasy and romance**

 **Cast : yunjae and etc.**

" Pagi umma!", ucap seorang namja cantik dengan senyuman di cherry lipsnya.

" Pagi sayang! Habiskan dulu sarapanmu!, Yoochun sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu".

" Maaf umma aku sudah telat dan terima kasih sarapannya", ucapnya sambil menyambar sebuah sandwich di meja. Melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu Kim Kibum hanya mengelus dadanya.

" Anak itu!".

" Chunnnnn!".

" Kenapa lama sekali! Kau tahu aku hampir jamuran menunggumu".

Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika mendengar omelan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

" Maaf! Aku bangun telat, sudah tahan omelanmu itu nanti, kau seperti ahjuma-ahjuma".

" Apa kau pernah mendengar kata intropeksi diri?".

" Sudahlah nanti kita akan telat, umma kami beragkat dulu!", ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium kedua belah pipi Kibum.

" Mari ahjuma!", ucap Yoochun sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

" Hati-hati!", teriak Kibum sambil melambaikan tangan kepada sepasang sahabat itu.

" Lihatlah Wonnie!, Jongie kita sudah besar", ucap Kibum sambil menatap punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh.

" Chunie ayo kita ke kantin!", ajak Jaejoong.

" Tidak mau, aku sudah kenyang", ucapnya sambil melanjutkan acara membacanya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

" Kau ini selalu menolak ajakanku. Jangan-jangan kau itu bukan manusia, jarang aku melihatmu makan".

" Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?".

" Candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu", ucap Jaejoong dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

" Aku tidak bercan-", ucapan Yoochun terpotaong oleh suara Hyunjong.

" Jae, ayo ke kantin!".

" Baiklah, dah Chunie!"

Yoochun hanya memandang dengan tajam kearah mereka berdua.

" Ini pesananmu Jae!", ucap Hyujong sambil menyodorkan sepiring ttopokki kepada Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih".

" Oh ya Jae! Apa nanti malam kau punya acara?".

" Maaf! hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Yochun ke game center".

" Oh! Tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali".

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka dengan tenang.

Malam itu, langit Seoul tampak diselimuti awan hitam yang tebal. Suara dering handphone mengusik konsentrasi Jaejoong yang tengah mengerjakan tugas dari lee seongsengnim.

' yeobosheo! Ada apa Chun?".

" Jongie aku kerumahmu ya? Aku kesepian, umma dan appaku sedan di luar kota".

"Bukakah kita akan ke game center?".

" Mungkin acara ini harus kita tunda, badai sepertinya akan dating".

" Baiklah! Hati-hati!".

" Jangan berlebihan, jarak rumah kita hanya lima langkah".

" Seperti lagu dangdut saja", ucap Jaejoong setelah Yoochun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Yoochun datang.

" Jongie, tolong bukakan pintunya nak!".

" Baiklah umma".

" Oh! Kau sudah datang, kami baru akan memulai makan malam. Umma Yoochun datang!"

" Selamat malam ahjuma!", ucap Yoochun kepada Kibum.

" Makanlah bersama kami! Hari ini kami memasak cukup banyak".

" Dengan senang hati ahjuma, kebetulan aku juga belum makan malam".

Mereka bertiga kemudian makan malam bersam sesekali diselingi candaan ringan, sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu menghentikan acara makan mereka.

" Biar umma saja, lanjutkan acara makan kalian".

Kibum kemudian menghampiri intercom untuk melihat siapa tamunya.

" Akhirnya kau makan juga, janga-jangan kau ikut diet ya?".

" Hey, aku juga butuh makanan normal juga".

Meskipun Jaejoong sudah terbiasa mendengar hal-hal aneh dari mulut Yoochun sedari kecil, namun ia juga mulai penasaran.

" Apa maks-".

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ketika mereka berdua melihat Kibum kembali ke ruang makan dengn wajah pucat dan badannya tampak bergetar ketakutann.

" Umma, ada apa?".

" Mereka sudah datang".

"APA!", kini ganti Yochun yang beteriak.

" memangnya siapa yang datang?", ucap Jaejoong dengan raut kebingungan di wajah catiknya.

" Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Yoochun bawa Jaejoong pergi dari sini lewat jendela kamar Jaejoong! Aku akan berusaha menghadang mereka".

" Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?", teriak Jaejoong.

" Dengar Jongie! Sekarang namamu adalah Kim Youngwoong, jangan beritahukan nama aslimu kepada siapapun kecuali keluarga Yoochun. Umma mencintaimu nak!", ucap Kibum sambil mencium kening anak kesayangannya.

" Ta-ta-tapi, aku tidak mau meninggalakan dirimu umma!".

" PERGILAH!", teriak Kibum.

Suara ketukan pintu tadi berubah menjadi suara gedoran yang sangat keras.

" ayo Jongie! Kita harus pergi" ucap Yoochun sambil menarik tangan jaejoong yang sedingin ais es. Jaejoong hanya menurut, pikirannya sekarang sedang berusaha mencerna kejadian mala mini. Matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata menatap Kibum yang mulai berubah. Tubuh ummanya itu sekarang bersinar dan mulai muncul sayap putih dari punggungnya. Kibum menoleh kepada Jaejoong untuk terakhir kalinya seeraya memberikan senyuman hangat seorang ibu kepada anaknya itu.

JDER….JDER….JDER

Suara petir badai besar manjadi saksi perpisahan antara ibu dan anak itu.

 **Tbc**

Halo saya anak baru! Mohon bimbingannya, menerima kritik dan saran. Yang penting krtiknya jangan pedes-pedes nanti saya sakit perut


End file.
